specialclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Discovery: Flint (transcript)
*''opening. Black screen. Suddenly a symbol reading •REC pops up at the top right corner. The screen then reveals that it, by the looks of the quality, is an amateur recording a video. In the distance, a large, green beam of light is shooting up from the town below into the sky.'' *'Male Voice: 'heard What the...? Jenny! Come look at this! himself What is that? *'Jenny:' heard God, Henry! I told you not to...wha-? What the hell is that? *'Henry:' I don't know. Though, maybe...oh crap. *'Jenny:' What? *'Henry:' Jenny, I think it's back. *'Jenny:' What's back? What are you...oh no. No no no no no! It can't be! It's been gone since I was a kid! How? *'Henry:' I don't know Jenny. I truly don't know. *''song plays. Cut to a body lying on a bed, covered in blankets. Suddenly, they sit up, with their hand on the side of their face.'' *'Teen:' What the?! Mom! *'Mom:' another room Yes, Flint? *'Flint:' The ceiling's leaking! *'Flint's Mom:' Alright, I'll fix it later. *''walks to kitchen and sits down at the table'' *'News Anchor:' television ...are available for purchase. Now to quite an...odd story from the town of Guelph, Ontario. *'Flint:' Hey, Mom! Guelph's on the news! *'News Anchor:' footage is shown, while the news anchor narrates Last night, many citizens of the city reported seeing these beams of green light. What are they? Many say they're just searchlights. Others say that they're a visit from another planet. But Todd Schulnik, professor at York University, says that it's much, much more. Unfortunately, Schulnik refused to have us interview him, but you can visit his blog to see his theory at www.blogcan.schulnik.ca. takes out his laptop Only adults of over thirty years can view the blog. You must type your health card number and password. *'Flint:' his breath That's dumb. *'News Anchor:' And that is our last story tonight. I'm Glenn LaFleur, have a good day. *''cuts to a school, then cuts to Flint in the washroom, washing his hands. He looks at the mirror, looks down, then looks up at the mirror again, and is shocked to see that his eyes are now glowing green.'' *'Flint:' Wha...? What's happening? massive beam of energy blasts from his eyes, causing Flint to go flying against the wall. Oof! switches to a shot of him, barely standing, looking quite startled. He is breathing heavily. What the hell was that? hardly stands up, to see in the mirror that his eyes are no longer green. He then notices water at his feet. He crouches down to see that a pipe below the sink has been seared of, causing water to leak. Flint stares at the pipe, confused. Scene cuts to Flint walking down the hall with a friend. *'Flint:' Some crazy shit happened to me in the bathroom earlier today, James. *'James:' Well, I have a question that might answer what happened to you. *'Flint:' What? You weren't even there! *'James:' Just listen to my question. *'Flint:' Fine. Wait, this isn't going to be one of your stupid jokes again, is it? *'James:' Of course not! You're my friend. *'Flint:' I never said we were friends. *'James:' Just listen. Now, you said that some crazy shit happened to you, so that can be answered with a simple question: what did you eat? *'Flint:' James, this is serious! You don't have to make everything a joke! *'James:' Wow, okay. Then what happened to you must've been pretty serious. What happened? *'Flint:' You wouldn't understand. cuts to Flint arriving home *'Flint:' through doorway Hello? *'Flint's Mom:' the hall Hi! *'Flint:' her typing on a computer Hi, Mom. notices that she's on Schulnik's blog. He pauses. Mom, something weird is going on with my eyes. *'Flint's Mom:' up Let's see. at his eyes up close I don't see anything wrong with them. You may just be a bit colour blind, like your father was. *''cuts to Flint in his room, doing homework. He then notices that green light is begining to shed light on his homework paper. He stands up and looks at the mirror to see that his eyes are glowing green again.'' *'Flint:' No, not again! beam of energy blasts from Flint's eyes, shattering the mirror and causing him to go flying backwards, almost head-on. *'Flint's Mom:' his room Flint, what was that? his room. Flint is now barely back on his feet and his head is bleeding slightly. Oh, Flint! You broke your mirror! him Flint! What happened to your head? *''cuts to Flint in a doctor's office, checking his eyes'' *'Flint's Mom:' I mean, I think it's just puberty. You know, hormones? *'Flint:' Mom! *'Doctor:' Oh, don't be embarrassed. I am a doctor. Anyway, it appears that he is just suffering from a small cut in his scalp. And, no, it seems there's nothing wrong with your eyes, Flint. Though I am afraid I cannot let you go yet. It seems, Flint, that you have not yet had your blood test. Would it be preferred if he has it now or later? *'Flint's Mom:' Why would my son need a blood test? I didn't have my first blood test until my twenties. *'Doctor:' As the years pass, the medical books change, ma'am. *'Flint's Mom:' Well, why don't you get it now? *'Flint:' I guess. cuts to after the blood test. *'Doctor:' Alright, the tests are done. Oh, Flint, why don't you go get a Bandaid from the lady at the desk down the hall? It seems I'm all out. exits the room, gets the Bandaid and waits outside the room. He overhears the doctor and his mom's conversation. *'Flint's Mom:' What? I thought Schulnik was just insane! It has to be impossible! It's been gone for years! *'Doctor:' I'm sorry, miss, but the test says what it says. *'Flint's Mom:' What am I going to do? I can't have a ...a bearer in my house! *'Doctor:' Yes, I am quite aware. The government has informed doctors to tell parents of children like Flint to hand them over to the government and confine them. I suggest giving him one more week, but then you should hand him in. *'Flint's Mom:' sighs I suppose you're right. Thank you for informing me. *'Doctor:' I'm so sorry. mom exits the room, as Flint runs back down the hall and acts as if he was just walking down the hall. *'Flint:' Hey! What were you guys talking about? *'Flint's Mom:' Oh, you know. Just blood stuff. enter their car *'Flint:' What kind of blood stuff? *'Flint's Mom:' Nothing interesting. *'Flint:' Come on, tell me. *'Flint's Mom:' Just blood types, okay? *'Flint:' Then what's my blood type? *'Flint's Mom:' I don't know! *'Flint:' You do know! You just won't tell me! Kayla would tell me! *'Flint's Mom:' Your sister wouldn't understand! *'Flint:' pause Dad would tell me. *'Flint's Mom:' Your dad would...would... *'Flint:' Would what? *'Flint's Mom:' Would...he would tell you. He would've remembered. I...I'm sorry. I... can't. *''walks to his room and slams the door shut. He lies on his bed and holds a photograph of his dad and starts to cry. Screen cuts to an angle of the room that appears to look footage of a security camera recording him. Screen cuts to a close-up of his face. He opens his eyes and they are once again glowing green.'' *''of episode''